The Hunger Games
by Jacobloomis
Summary: Katniss tricks Peeta and lets him eat the berries and then the plot changes forever.


The Hunger Games

by Jacob Loomis

1,164 words

"I chose myself to die and you to survive." Peeta says, as he rips the bandage off his brutally injured leg, this in an attempt to eliminate the final barrier between his blood and earth of the arenas deep forest.

"No, you can not kill yourself, Peeta. How about we both take our lives? Let's go drown ourselves together in that lake over there." Katniss says as she desperately plasters the bandage back onto his wound.

Katniss takes a handful of the lethal Nightlock berries from her pocket and hands them to Peeta. She then grabs a handful of berries for herself. "Let's take our lives together now. You can trust me, Peeta," she says in a convincing voice.

"I love you Katniss and want to die with you", as they prepare the fatal berries to be eaten. "On the countdown from three".

They say together, "three, two, one", and Peeta placed the berries in his mouth and begins chewing and swallowing. Katniss puts her hand to her mouth, but the berries never actually leave her hand. Peeta falls over, and in a matter of seconds his breathing ceases.

The trumpets of victory sounded, and Katniss whispers to herself, "I won, I am the victor!" The hovercraft immediately takes the remains of Peeta away. "I am the one that will go onto escape the deprivation and open oppression of my district. I will live in the Victors Village and will be famous. Ha, I tricked him".

As all of this was viewed on live television, every district in the country of Panem is very upset with the way Katniss killed Peeta. Every one was so obsessed with the love affair between Katniss and Peeta and they could not accept the fact that Katniss deceived the one she loved to become the victor of the Hunger Games.

Back at the Capital, mayors and other leaders from every district showed up on the front lawn of President Snow's mansion to protest Katniss's murder of Peeta. President Snow and the people of the Capital decided the easiest way to deal with all the District's protests was to put Katniss Everdeen in prison for the rest of her life. Katniss did not have a lawyer or a trial, nor was she entitled to one. Katniss was immediately put in a heavily protected, maximum-security prison cell. But, the citizens of the country of Panem did not know there was a trap door made by the Capital many, many years ago. However, Katniss Everdeen figured it out. Katniss, being incarcerated for only a few hours, discovers a handle that appears to be for a door, makes her way to it, pulls it, and locates a staircase going deep, deep underground. Katniss Everdeen quietly closes the door, making sure nobody can see her, and goes down hundreds and hundreds of stairs to find herself standing in an abandoned home in the middle of the Capital. Much to her surprise, she finds a room full of armor and weaponry. "Have I died and gone to heaven", she blurted out. There is even a set of very expensive bow and arrows. "Hmm, it looks like this was all planned out, awesome." Katniss says.

Katniss Everdeen escaped prison. She again outsmarted President Snow and the Capital. Later that evening, it was discovered that Katniss was no longer imprisoned and everybody throughout the land was aware that she was successful in escaping. Everybody was in search for Katniss Everdeen.

Meanwhile, Katniss still hiding out in the basement of the abandoned house, finds storage filled with food, drinks, and other survival items. She feels safe because she sees no video cameras. "Hmm, it doesn't appear President Snow has his typical surveillance set up here," she thinks to herself.

Peeta's parents, still very upset with the Capital and the entire "Hunger Games", decide to start walking in the woods, which was a common place to find Katniss, as she loved this area. Peeta's parents go very far and much to their disbelief, discover a very strange sight, a new District 13.[ _Author's Note: _District 13 was destroyed in a war with the Capital, but a few survived and started a secret district.] District 13's main industry appeared to be making nuclear weapons. Peeta's parents make contact with some of the District 13 leaders and explain the whole story to District 13, and District 13 gets their hovercrafts and nuclear weapons and begin heading toward the Capital to start a war. Peeta's parents go to the other 11 Districts and are successful in getting each district involved. Each district agrees to provide additional weapons to over throw the Capital and President Snow. Peeta's parents, along with the other districts, now were focused on their fight against the Capital.

However, it was a tough fight and Peeta's parents were not winning the war. The Capital army fought hard and dirty killing many of the people from each and every district even though the nuclear weapons were sent to destroy the Capital.

But, all of a sudden an arrow comes shooting out of one of the buildings in the Capital. It goes in many different direction before finding President Snow and piercing his heart. The "intelligent" arrow kills President Snow even though he was over two blocks away. "It has to be Katniss, it has to be. Nobody can shoot an arrow like that." Peeta's father says with confidence. Everybody goes into the building that the arrow was shot from, to find Katniss Everdeen. She explains, "I feel awful for what I did to Peeta. It was wrong and deceitful and I can't live with myself, so I escaped prison so I could apologize and make things right. I was able to escape and I found "smart" arrows in one of the prison cells." I found out about the rebellion and decided to help to over throw President Snow and the Capital."

So, the citizens of the districts were willing to forgive Katniss Everdeen and, she joined the rest of the rebels and they headed to where the Hunger Games take place. To their dismay, the Capital's Army was waiting for them there. However, District 13 was circling above in a hovercraft and then began dropping the bombs on the Capital people. All of the rebels escaped, but none of the Capital's Army escaped.

Everybody in Panem came together, the Capital and President Snow were gone. It was a huge celebration in every District. Peeta's father was elected as the new president because of his bravery and great leadership during the war. Peeta's father decided to make everybody in Panem equal. The Hunger Games were a thing of the past. He helped to create industry for each of the districts and the economy throughout Panem was strong. The mood throughout all of Panem was filled with joy and happiness.

Collins, Suzanne. The Hunger Games. Scholastic Inc.: New York, 2008.


End file.
